1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to microelectronic packages and, more particularly, to an improved ceramic microwave device package and a method for making the package.
2. Discussion
Recent advances in microelectronic technologies have resulted in dramatic improvements in operating frequency capabilities of specialized electronic devices such as monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMICs) and other similar millimeter wave and microwave devices. These devices are well suited for and often used in all types of military and commercial applications that require low radio frequency (RF) losses at high operating frequencies.
However, while these devices may be state of the art in terms of size, weight, performance and cost, the performance capabilities of the devices can be compromised by mounting the device into a package that can cause the signal to noise ratio to increase at higher operating frequencies. These packages typically allow an electronic device to be mounted within a suitable hermetic enclosure while enabling RF input and output (I/O) signals, as well as a DC bias signal, to be communicated through the package walls to the device itself, or conversely, from the device to external complimentary circuits.
Currently available RF packages of this type, and more specifically the package transitions, are often found to have high RF losses, voltage reflections, electrical mismatching and discontinuity inadequacies that exceed acceptable limits and which can limit frequency performance capabilities to approximately 30 Ghz. This often fails to maximize the performance potential of an electronic device, or can in fact even degrade device performance.
There is therefore a continuing need for an improved device package, particularly for microwave and millimeter wave amplifiers operating in higher frequency ranges.